<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Time To Die by Ilasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816979">No Time To Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilasu/pseuds/Ilasu'>Ilasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto buddy I’m sorry, Detective Bokuto, M/M, Serial Killer, killer akaashi, let the games begin, uncovered truths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilasu/pseuds/Ilasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou had spent months trying anything and everything in his power to track down the notorious serial killer. With the help of his partner and boyfriend -Akaashi Keiji- Bokuto was slowly getting closer to uncovering the truth and putting an end to the brutal killings. But when Bokuto ends up confronting the killer, his whole world shatters. Forced to face reality, Bokuto finds himself fighting for both his mental stability, and his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Time To Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! I apologize in advance for the pain that I put Bokuto through in this fic but I was really wanting to write a darker fic with some thriller to it and I was inspired after hearing “No Time To Die” by Billie Eilish. This was originally going to be only a one chapter fic but I’m hoping on turning it into a full out series/multiple chapters. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Standing in the basement of an abandoned, worn out house, Bokuto was staring at his best friend- his partner- with nothing but sheer terror and confusion.  He couldn’t wrap his mind around what exactly he was seeing, or even why this was happening, because standing before him was Akaashi. Except he didn’t look like his usual self. Not the way Bokuto knew him. </p><p>Akaashi’s hands, face, and clothes were covered in blood while he gripped the hilt of a knife. Laying between the two was the serial killer’s-no,<em>Akaashi’s</em>- latest victim. </p><p>“Well.” The knife twirled around Akaashi’s delicate fingers as he watched Bokuto stand there gaping at him. “This definitely is a turn of events.” Sighing, Akaashi stepped over the dead body and towards Bokuto. </p><p>Frozen to the ground, Bokuto willed his feet to move but they refused to listen. His mind was running laps with no near ending.</p><p>Akaashi stepped closer and closer until they were a foot apart, the knife still gripped tightly in his hand. His gaze danced around Bokuto’s face, taking in the way his skin was palling, the way his eyes were wide open, and the way he kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Slowly, Akaashi lifted his free hand and placed it on Bokuto’s cheek. It reminded Bokuto of the times when Akaashi would comfort him after he had a panic attack, or the times when Akaashi was about to kiss him. </p><p>“Oh Bokuto-San...you weren’t supposed to figure this out.” the blood on Akaashi’s hand was staining Bokuto’s cheek, the smell of iron filling his senses until he felt he was going to puke. “Why couldn’t you stay naive?” Akaashi frowned, knowing what needed to happen. </p><p>“W-Why?” Bokuto’s voice was shaking, barely above a whisper. </p><p>“Why what? Why I killed all those people?” Akaashi let his hand slip from Bokuto’s cheek and he started to pace around the basement. “Well that’s easy. You see, these people were nothing but scum of the earth. Drug smugglers, predators, prostitutes, you name it. In a way, I was helping everyone. Nobody wants a world filled with scum now do they?” He was smirking now, his footsteps echoing in the space as he thought about every one of his victims. Thought about the way they begged for mercy, the way the life left their eyes as they took their last breaths. What a wonderful feeling it was to know you have the power to take away life. </p><p>“That doesn’t give you the right...” Bokuto was starting to shake as he wrapped his mind around it. As he processed the fact that he had been living with a serial killer. The same serial killer who had plagued his mind for <em>months</em>. </p><p>“You’re right. It doesn’t.” Stopping in place, Akaashi twirled around to face Bokuto head on. “But if not me, then who?” He laughed and watched the horror warp across Bokuto’s face. “I always knew you were smart Bokuto-San, but I will be honest, I didn’t think you would catch on and <em>actually</em> figure out it was me. I mean, truly, I am thoroughly impressed right now.” </p><p>Bokuto cringed at the compliment, vile rising up his throat. He still couldn’t believe it. His sweet, delicate Akaashi being a serial killer. Just yesterday night they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. Before that, they were eating dinner together and laughing carelessly over the dumbest little things. Never could Bokuto have imagined that the same person who loved him so deeply could be the person causing him so many restless nights. For months, Bokuto dealt with the horrors of Akaashi’s killings and had even confided in Akaashi about them. The worst part though, was that Akaashi had comforted him every time. </p><p>He probably enjoyed watching Bokuto mentally tear himself apart every day.</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself for this Bokuto-San. I would’ve still killed all these people regardless of whether we were together or not. Being with you just made it easier to hide. And if it’s any consolation, I still do love you...” Akaashi shook his head, his hands and knife resting against his hips. </p><p>Bokuto held his breath as Akaashi walked back towards him, his free hand lifting up and falling atop Bokuto’s hair. Akaashi started to run his fingers through his hair before leaning in and placing a light kiss to Bokuto’s forehead, blood now smeared on his forehead. </p><p>“I really wish it didn’t have to end this way...” Akaashi almost sounded mournful and Bokuto felt tears drip down his cheeks as he watched the man he loved warp into a psychopath. Bokuto knew full well what was going to happen next. After all, there was no other way out. </p><p>He was going to kill Bokuto.</p><p>Taking the final step between them, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, feeling the way Akaashi went still in his grip.</p><p>“Oh Koutarou, don’t make this any harder for me. You and I both know I was going to win.” </p><p>“You’re wrong.” Even to himself, Bokuto was surprised he had found it within himself to fight back, but the fire in his chest was staring the grow with every passing minute. “This isn’t over yet.” </p><p>Bokuto dropped his head onto Akaashi’s shoulder as he said his last words, the breath tickling Akaashi’s neck. </p><p>“But it is.”  </p><p>That was when Bokuto felt sharp, searing pain erupt in his chest and he gripped his partner harder. </p><p>It was a strange feeling, getting stabbed. Bokuto knew he was going to die, and he knew he should be feeling excruciating pain right now, but he was so caught up in his anger, fear, confusion and hatred that the minute that knife was shoved into his rib cage, his body had gone numb. </p><p>With a hazy mind, Bokuto registered that his legs had collapsed and Akaashi was now guiding him down onto the concrete floor, his head lightly hitting the stone. Blinking heavily, Bokuto refused to take his eyes off of Akaashi, trying his best to find any light that may be inside of Akaashi. </p><p>Outside, the sound of police sirens screaming in the silent night echoed down to where Bokuto and Akaashi were. Bokuto’s heart was racing too fast, his head was getting cloudier and nearly all the strength in his body had dissipated</p><p>Droplets of blood started to slip out of the side of Bokuto’s lips as he coughed. His gaze was clouding over and his ears were ringing so loudly it was hard to hear anything. Akaashi watched as the life slipped from Bokuto’s eyes, the pool of blood growing every second. Knowing he only had moments before the police found them, Akaashi quickly smeared Bokuto’s blood all over the hilt of the knife before throwing it to the side. It clattered and slid right as the police burst open the basement door, their footsteps heavy as they rushed down the stairs. </p><p>“SOMEONE PLEASE!!!” Akaashi bowed his head down towards Bokuto, forcing himself to cry while he pressed his hands against the stab wound. “HE NEEDS HELP!”<br/>
Kneeling on the ground screaming and crying, Akaashi tried to play the mourning widow as best as he could. </p><p>“BOKUTO-SAN!” a sob ripped from Akaashi’s throat and he hoped he sounded desperate enough. “STAY WITH ME, PLEASE!” </p><p>One of the officers -Diachi- placed a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and Akaashi whipped his head up, tears racing down his cheeks as he begged them to help Bokuto. To Bokuto, everything that happened was a blur of slow motion. He watched as a medical team came racing down the stairs. He watched Akaashi “fight” off Daichi so that he could stay by Bokuto’s side before Akaashi finally slumped onto the ground in defeat. Diachi then picked Akaashi up, whispering to him in an attempt to comfort him, and carried him up and out of the basement. </p><p>The second they were out of view, Bokuto felt a deep tug to close his eyes and just float away into the abyss that was calling so desperately for him, but he knew that if he did that, he was admitting defeat. But it was so hard -so <em>freaking</em> hard- to stay awake when his body kept fighting back. Everything around him was officially a blur and he could no longer hear anything except for the consistent ringing in his ears. His body felt cold -too cold- and he knew he was on the brink of death, just about to be claimed by the reaper. </p><p>The only thing on his mind as he fought for every breath that could possibly be his last, was: </p><p>
  <em>This isn’t over yet.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope it was interesting! I’m planning on continuing this fic into multiple chapters and adding plenty of more characters into the storyline as well. Enjoy your day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>